


seperated

by lilkimmy



Series: alive [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilkimmy/pseuds/lilkimmy
Relationships: akaashi keiji/kuroo tetsurou/kozume kenma/original characters
Series: alive [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167308





	1. Chapter 1

Kiori Morisuke  
39  
Married to Kuroo T, Kenma K, and Akaashi K  
Mother of Akaashi Kiyoshi, Akaashi Nozomi, Kuroo Takeo, Kuroo Taiyo, Kozume Kana, and Kozume Raidon  
Don of the Japanese Yakuza  
CEO of LINX

Kuroo Tetsuro  
39  
Married to Kiori, Kenma, and Akaashi  
Biological father of Takeo and Taiyo  
Step father of Kiyoshi, Nozomi, Kana, and Raidon  
(but none of them see it that way)  
Head of Nekoma branch  
Head of LINX sports department

Kenma Kozume  
38  
Married to Kiori, Kuroo, and Akaashi  
Step father of Kiyoshi, Nozomi, Takeo and Taiyo  
(but none of them see it that way)  
co-Head of Nekoma branch  
Head of LINX gaming department

Akaashi Keiji  
38  
Married to Kiori, Kuroo, and Kenma  
Father of Kiyoshi and Nozomi  
Stepfather of Takeo, Taiyo, Kana, and Raidon  
Head of Fukurodani branch  
Head of LINX manga department

Akaashi Kiyoshi  
16  
Oldest of all the kids  
Biological daughter of Suna and Kiori  
Heir to the Japanese Yakuza  
Next CEO of LINX  
Second year in high school

Akaashi Nozomi  
15  
Daughter of akaashi and kiori  
Next head of fukurodani branch  
Next head of LINX manga department  
First year in high school

Kuroo Takeo  
14  
Son of kuroo and kiori  
Next head of nekoma branch  
Third year in junior high  
Taiyo’s older twin brother

Kuroo Taiyo  
14  
Daughter of kuroo and kiori  
Next head of LINX sports department  
Third year in junior high  
Takeo’s younger twin sister

Kozume Kana  
13  
Daughter of kenma and kiori  
Next co Head of Nekoma branch  
Next Head of LINX gaming department  
First year in Junior high  
Raidons older twin sister

Kozume Raidon  
13  
Son of kenma and kiori  
Baby of the family  
Volleyball prodigy  
Plays all positions  
On the japan national youth team  
Kana’s younger twin brother


	2. Chapter 2

Monday, February 1st, 2033

6:30 A.M.

"I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD IF I HAVE TO TELL YOU KIDS ONE MORE GOT DAMN TIME TO GET THE HELL UP YOU ARE GOING INTO THE FUCKING TRAINING ROOM AS SOON AS YOU GET HOME FROM SCHOOL AND PRACTICE," Kiori yelled into the megaphone that she bought specifically for days like this, "AND TETSUROU AND KENMA I PROMISE YOU THAT YOU WILL BOTH SLEEP IN THAT DAMN BASEMENT CELL FOR TWO WEEKS IF YOU MAKE US LATE AGAIN!" she finally finished.

It had been the third time this month they would be late to work and school. Kiori had been determined to make sure this wouldn't happen.

Kiyomi and Keiji were already in the kitchen eating the breakfast Kiori had made.

They were snickering with each other hearing multiple footsteps of everyone else running around trying to get ready and pushing around so they didn't have to endure yet another punishment from their psychotic mother/wife.

The first to come down the stairs was Raidon. He jumped over the railing before the last three steps like he did every morning, with his school uniform on.

"Raidon baby your shirt is on backwards," Kiori said with a sigh, "i know they call you a genius on the court but i swear you never apply that anywhere but on the court do you?"

she asked him with a light chuckle while fixing his shirt. While she was doing that Kana and Takeo came downstairs with Kenma.

"Dad can you please tell Takeo he should play genshin with me instead of playing it with his stupid teammates who know nothing about gaming in the first place."

"I'll let you know that I don't play with my teammates at all."

"What, then who do you play with?" Kana asked, absolutely confused.

"I play with dad if you must know." Takeo said with a smug grin on his face and he crossed his arms and went to the table to eat. Kenma however face-palmed to this new piece of information being uncovered.

"WHAT! But dad, you said that you wouldn't play with me because I'm too inexperienced." Kana said now pouting.

"It's because you are sweetheart, I'm sorry but Takeo is somehow on my level so it's easy to play with him." Kenma said with an exasperated sigh as they both went to go join the table.

Kiori laughed at the entire exchange when her attention was pulled to Tetsurou dressed for work and on the phone with one of the newer clients he'd been working with.

He came down the stairs and kissed Kiori on the forehead and walked to the table and dismissed the person on the other end of the phone. The last two to come down the stairs were Taiyo and Nozomi as they walked down the stairs and hugged their mother with no conflict whatsoever.

┈ ┈ ┈ ⋞ 〈 ⏣ 〉 ⋟ ┈ ┈ ┈

5:30 P.M.

"That should conclude the board meeting for today. Good work everyone." Kiori said to the people of the board.

As the rest of the people gathered all of their paperwork and left for the day there were still 4 people in the boardroom. When Kiori finished getting her paperwork she heard the door close and lock.

She looked up to see Keiji smirking at her while Kenma and Tetsurou both looked at him then at her, then back at each other in confusion. Keiji walked towards his seat, sat down and leaned back in his chair.

"Alright what's going on?" Tetsurou said as he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Yeah. you both have that little glint in your eyes when you know something others might not, and to be completely honest it frightens me." Kenma said as a cold shiver went down his spine.

To say the least Kiori and Keiji were the two most sadomasochistic people he and Tetsurou had ever met.

Whenever it came to torturing some gangster that stepped out of place they'd be the first ones in the dark basement that smelled of blood and tears from their victims with a sadistic smirk.

When it came to the bedroom however, they'd both liked being tied down or smack with god knows what and honestly it scared both Kenma and Tetsurou at times seeing just how reckless they'd get in such little time.

"I think Kiki should make the announcement seeing as it affects you the most." Keiji said, turning towards Kiori with the same mischievous look in his eyes.

"Well then I guess I will," she said, getting situated in her chair once more, "long story short there is yet another up and coming mafia group challenging us. Now usually we could just settle this with their reader but it seems that only the top advisor knows who he actually is. Keiji and I believe it could be my brother, Kano, or Suna. the problem is we haven't been able to track them down ever since they left japan together in the first place." Kiori said, her elbows were propped up onto the table with her hands over her mouth.

"In other words we have no idea whether or not it could be suna, Kano, or just another random mafioso." she finished.

"Well," Kenma started putting his left arm on the table and leaning on it seemingly bored, "I can always look into it when we get home and give you a report on my findings as usual." he said.

"Well then that settles it for now let's go home and hangout and get raidon ready for his game tomorrow." Tetsurou said, stretching as he stood up to walk out the door.

"Oh right what's for dinner?" Keiji asked as they all turned to look at the female.

"I was honestly thinking about take-out." she said and everyone nodded leaving the office.

┈ ┈ ┈ ⋞ 〈 ⏣ 〉 ⋟ ┈ ┈ ┈

5:48 P.M.

"Come on guys let's go home i'm pretty sure mom and dads are on the way home by now." Kiyomi said.

Being the oldest sibling she made it her responsibility to look after every single one of her younger siblings.

Family to her was a sacred thing that should not under any circumstances be taken for granted.

"Kiyomi, mom's birthday is in a couple of weeks. Did you finish your part? I know yours is the biggest part since you're the oldest but I just want to make sure everybody's done their share and you're the only one I need now." asked with a close eyed smile.

"I got you Nozomi. Also I'm sorry you had to do it when it was my year to do it. I've just been so busy lately with all the grooming and practices." Kiyomi told her with an apologetic smile on her face.

Being the next CEO of LINX and the heir to Yakuza meant she needed to be groomed and trained which usually meant she would spend her weekend with her mother and one of her dads unless she or one of the other kids had a game or practice.

They continued on their walk home until Kiyomi got a text from a classmate telling her to meet them at the seven-eleven near her house.

"Hey guys go on without me. I'm gonna go get some stuff from the convenience store. I'll catch up. Nozomi make sure everyone gets home safe." With that she ran off to the store.

On her way there she wondered why they would need her at this moment in time.

┈ ┈ ┈ ⋞ 〈 ⏣ 〉 ⋟ ┈ ┈ ┈

6:00 P.M.

"Okay Nakahara-san I am here what's the matter?" Kiyomi said, walking up to her classmate.

"I know who your real father is Kiyomi-san." the young boy told her.

"Real father? But that makes no sense. I know my father. I know all three of them in fact." she said with a light chuckle.

The boy sighed and whispered in her ear, "your father is Suna Rintaro. If you don't believe me ask your mother or call this number."

With that the boy gave her a piece of paper and left her staring into space in bewilderment.

"Have they been lying to me my whole life?" the girl thought, still in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

After kiyomi got home she went straight to her own room. She couldn't stop thinking about whether she should ask her mother or just call the number. The possibility of none of the three men downstairs cooking with her mother not being her father made her feel as if her entire life was a lie. She was tugging at the skin on her under her fingernails getting anxious.

Raidon came upstairs and interrupted her thoughts. “Yomi it's time for dinner,” he said busting into her room and startling her. “Oh, okay, I'll be down soon.” Raidon Nodded at his oldest sister and raced back downstairs. 

Kiyomi got up and changed into some more comfortable clothes before going downstairs to eat. Everyone was already sitting at the tale getting ready to eat. “Itadakimasu” everyone said as they began to eat and have conversation.

“So guys, how was school and practice today?” Kiori asked, while digging into the food on her plate. “It was wonderful actually I passed my chemistry test and my serves were really on point at practice today too.” Takeo said with his mouth still full. 

“Stop talking with your mouth full dummy,” Nozomi said, hitting him in the back of the head making him choke on his food gasping for air and water, “anyways my day was good and practice was okay I messed up on a couple of sets though, but I figured it out in the end.” she finished while handing Takeo a glass of water. 

Raidon, Kana, and Taiyo all grunted signaling they all had a good day not wanting to interrupt their own eating. “Kiyomi what's wrong? You've been distant ever since you got home. Did something happen at school baby girl?” Keiji asked her with a concerned look on his face. She looked up at him and just stared. 

She didn't know how to ask this question. Not only that, but she felt bad doubting her parents for a second, but she needed to quiet her suspicions. “Um papa, I have a question.” she said in a hushed voice ashamed of the question she was about to ask. “Sure my little flower, what's the matter?” he said with a reassuring smile. 

She felt that if she asked this question she would never get to see that comforting smile again. The anxiety was starting to get the best of her, and she felt the pressure beginning to weigh on her, so she just came out and said, “Are you my real father?” she asked, feeling the weight in her chest lift. 

However, the question made everyone at the table stop eating and stared at her in shock. The first one to break the silence was Taiyo. “What do you mean? Of course papa is your real dad just like dad is mine. Right mom?” she asked with a nervous chuckle scared for the impending answer. 

They all looked to Kiori waiting for her to agree, but it never came. Instead, they were met with her face showing the horror of that question. She had done everything to forget about the night her oldest daughter was conceived. The three months were the hardest days she could have experienced. She couldn't go one night without waking up from nightmares from them after they had rescued her from that hell. 

The only people she would let get remotely close were Keiji, Kenma, and Tetsurou. Even when Kiyomi was born she still struggled with the fact of who her father was. She thought of her as the rotten fruit those nights bore up until her first birthday. 

She continued to just stare at the people staring at her until Kiyomi spoke up. “Mom why are you being so silent.” she asked but was only met with silence. “Come on tell me I'm wrong to think that papa is not my dad. Tell me I'm just imagining things and that my whole life was a lie,” 

Kiyomi was beginning to get even more nervous and started to slightly raise her voice at her mother getting anxious from her silence, “TELL ME MY LIFE WASN'T JUST A BIG FUCKING LIE AND THAT PAPA REALLY IS THE ONE THAT HAD A HAND IN MY BIRTH. PLEASE. JUST SAY SOMETHING.”

she was yet again met with silence. Kiori sat there, her eyes beginning to tear up. She was frozen in fear and shock as everything started to flood back into her mind. She was starting to tremble under the gaze of her daughter that reminded her so much of Suna when he would beat her if she did something he didn't approve of.

The three older males in the house took notice of this as they all rushed to her within seconds to comfort her. “Kiyomi please not now. You see how shaken up your mother is. Please just stop, I promise we will answer all of your questions soon, just give her some time.” Tetsurou said, getting up to hug his daughter. Kiyomi just got up and ran to her room. “Maybe I'll just call him for answers.”


End file.
